Gem Tune Saga
by Serena Summers
Summary: The gems sing varieties of popular songs(edited).
1. Classy

**Steven and Amethyst sing a Classy,Theri version of the hit song Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX!**

**Enjoy(for better effect,listen to fancy!)**

Amethyst:

Listen to this jam, show 'em what you got

Inbox, fresh

First things first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)

You should want a bad gem like this (ha)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Milk, cup of Juice, cup of Mess

White boots,somethin' half the gem on my chest(on my chest)

Takin' all the coffee straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

My Latte spillin', you should taste that

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach City

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Amethyst:

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow they shot it, they speak it,they got it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that?

That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be that A-M-E thyst, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach city

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel

Let's have fun at the arcade

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want, yeah

Keep on turning it up

Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fudge

Gem,star, yeah I'm deluxe

Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow

Amethyst:

Still stunting, how you love that

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that

Just the way you like it, huh?

You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)

Never turn down money

Slaying these girl, gold handle on my whip like

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach City

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

That do that, do that, A-M-E-thyst

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

(Blow)

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

That do that, do that, A-M-E-thyst

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

(Blow)


	2. When Your Gone

**Based on When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Pearl misses Rose,so she sings her feelings.**

Pearl:

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they in the drawer

And they smell just like you, I loved the things that you'd do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

We were all made for each other

A team forever

I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you,Rose.


	3. Best Day of Our Lives

Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Steven:

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Garnet:

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We battled with monsters through the night

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Pearl:

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Please don't wake me now

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Whoo

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Amethyst:

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Pearl:

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Steven:

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Just don't wake me now

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our liiiiives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Ouri li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Garnet and Pearl:

I hear it calling

Outside my window

I feel it in my soul (Soul)

Steven and Amethyst:

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'till midnight

Garnet:

I say we lose control (Control)

Garnet:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

Steven:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) This is gonna be, this is gonna be

This is gonna be, the best day of our lives (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Amethyst:

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

Steven:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our liives

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)our li-i-i-i-i-Ives


End file.
